


Dixon's Raven

by LoveableOkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animagus Harry, Daryl is a secret softy, Established Harry/Daryl, F/F, F/M, Harry is called Raven, M/M, Merle Ships It, Mother Magic is Harry's Mother, Multi, Nice!Merle, Panther!Harry, Some characters die and others live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableOkie/pseuds/LoveableOkie
Summary: Rick thought it was odd, the heated looks Daryl would give his pet panther. He was never one to judge though, especially when the two were treating him so good. Or, my take on Good!Merle. PantherAnimagus!Harry. SecretlySweet!Daryl. Daryl/Rick/Raven(Harry) Relationship. Established Daryl/Raven.





	1. Chapter 1

Freak stood with his head bowed as his relatives vigorously dug into the meal the small five year old had spent the previous three hours preparing. Freak's stomach grumbled quietly and he could only hope that there was a small portion of left-overs; it was the only time he was allowed to eat.

Uncle Vernon must have caught his longing look, because he stood from the table, his rather large girth jiggling as he went. Uncle Vernon made his way quickly over to Freak before grabbing him roughly by the hair.

"You think you have the right to look upon my family as we eat?" Vernon begins roughly pulling Freak towards his small cupboard. "After all we do for you, you are going to sully our meal with your freakish eyes?" Vernon pushes Freak roughly against the wall beside the door to his cupboard and begins to undo his belt. "I guess I am going to have to beat it into you."

Vernon forcefully pulls Freak's raggedy shirt off, reveling pale mutilated skin.

Freak feels the stinging whip of Uncle Vernon's leather belt repeatedly lash against his back. Uselessly trying to find purchase against the wall, Freak's small fingers scrape against the unyielding paper, his nailbeds bleeding. He tries to hold in his small whimpers as his emaciated form is being flayed open, blood soaking his body.

After what felt like hours, Vernon opened Freak's cupboard and harshly throws him in.

"If I hear so much as a sound from in here, what you just received will seem like a paper cut." Uncle Vernon's beady eyes glare into Freak's own before he slams the small door shut; bolts sliding into place and leaving Freak in darkness.

A seven year old Freak is busy scrubbing his dried blood from the kitchen floors when he hears his aunt and uncle arguing from the living room.

"I'm sorry Vernon, but we are going to have to take the freak with us. Mrs. Figg has the flu and says that she cannot watch him."

Freak can hear his uncle's angry snort from the kitchen.

"So let the freak get the flu, maybe he'll finally die."

"If it were up to me, we would. But she refuses to take him in." Aunt Petunia's voice is soothing in a way Freak had never heard before.

"Fine, but if he ruins this meeting in anyway, I will kill him."

Freak assumes his aunt had nodded her approval because all noise from the other room has ceased.

Freak was looking around the sprawling terrains of North Georgia with wide eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The only time Freak was allowed to leave the house was when his cousin wanted to play a game of 'Catch-The-Freak' and when his aunt's garden needed tending to.

Freak was surprised when his uncle had told him he would be coming along on his meeting to the states, but he figured that must have been what his aunt and uncle were arguing about that night in the kitchen.

Freak was made to wear makeup and long baggy clothes to cover the scars decorating his body before his relatives had forced him on the plane to Georgia.

"Boy! Hurry up with that luggage or else…" Uncle Vernon let the threat hang in the air, his beady eyes surveying the area for any passerby's.

Freak hurriedly carried the last of the bags into the small cabin Vernon's company had rented the family. It was a gorgeous place in Freak's opinion. Freak loved the fact that it was situated so close to a real life forest.

As soon as Freak was in the cabin uncle Vernon grabbed Freak harshly by the back of his neck. "You will stay in this room and not come out. You will not disturb us normal people. You will not make so much as a peep. If you do not follow these rules, you will not live long enough to regret it. Understood?" Uncle Vernon's breath is hot against Freak's ear making him uncomfortable, but Freak is quick to nod his understanding.

After seeing Freak's nod, Vernon shoves Freak into the smallest bedroom of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Catching himself before he falls, Freak surveys the room he will be staying in. Spotting the small bed situated in the corner of the room, Freak excitedly makes his way towards it.

Gently placing a small hand on the mattress, Freak lets out a happy noise when he realizes it is fluffy. Jumping onto the bed and burrowing deep under the covers Freak drifts off to sleep.

Vernon drunkenly made his way to the pathetically small cabin his company had rented him.

The meeting hadn't gone over very well and Vernon decided to get piss drunk at a bar to wash away the day's troubles, finally getting kicked out by the owner around three in the morning.

Entering through the front door, Vernon's beady eyes land on the door that the freak was staying in.

Vernon clumsily made his way towards the freak's room, quietly opening and shutting the door.

Starring at the freak peacefully resting on the bed fills Vernon with such a deep-seated rage that his drunken brain completely takes over his body.

Vernon roughly jerks Freak out of the bed and shoves him on the ground. Taking out the small pocket knife he always kept on him, Vernon cuts the freaks shirt off, ignoring the trembling body and small whimpers.

"I'm going to make it to where everyone else knows what a freak you actually are."

Vernon placed the tip of his knife against the freak's back saying a soft "Scream and I'll kill you" before slowly carving FREAK into the already mutilated skin of the freak's back.

Freak whimpers softly as the white hot pain of the blade moves through his skin. Feeling the blade stop moving, Freak thought that his uncle was done…. He thought wrong.

Hearing his uncle's throaty chuckles causes a shiver to race though Freak's body.

"For seven years you have been a burden upon my family. For seven years we had to put up with your freakishness with getting nothing in return. Well guess what?" Vernon leans in close to Freak's face, his alcoholic breath making it difficult for Freak to breath. "Tonight you will repay me in full."

Vernon paws at Freak's baggy trousers, yanking them off and feeling oddly pleased when he notices Freak isn't wearing any underwear. Drunkenly fumbling with the button to his pants, Vernon pulls out his penis from his underwear. Smirking evilly down at the emaciated body under him, Vernon quickly slams into the unwilling body beneath him relishing in the broken cry Freak lets out as he begins to quickly move inside of him. Grunting with pleasure Vernon latches onto the ebony hair of the freak.

"Remember, no noise or I will kill you."

Vernon gives a few more thrusts into the tight heat before ejaculating. Leaning heavily onto the limp body underneath him, Vernon tries to catch his breath.

Standing up and putting his penis back in his underwear, Vernon glares down at the broken boy before him.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll make you wish you were dead."

With that final threat, Vernon leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Freak lies on the cold hard wood, silently wishing the pain would leave his body. Tears leak from his dead green eyes as he shakily pushes himself up from the ground, attempting to ignore the pain radiating from his behind.

Looking out the window, Freak decides that enough is enough. He had been abused his entire life, and this finally broke him. Limping towards the window, Freak weakly pushes on it until it opens.

Climbing over and out, Freak drops onto the soft grass and breaths in a deep lungful of the fresh Georgia air, before making his way towards the forest.

Freak lies against the soft moss of a Georgia pine, enjoying the soothing coolness it brings to his hot clammy skin.

Closing his eyes, Freak drifts off into a troubled sleep.

Freak is standing in a misty field, tendrils of milky white mist gently curling around his limbs before fading back into the fog covering the ground.

"I am sorry for the life you have lived so far, my son."

Freak's eyes drift to a beautiful woman standing before him. Her skin is pale and her hair long and silver. Her sad blue eyes rest on Freak's broken form.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you ma'am?" Freak's voice comes out timid and unsure.

The beautiful lady's eyes become even sadder. "In a way you do, my son. I am Mother Magic."

Freak's eyes grow wide. "Mother? You're my mother?"

Mother Magic leans forward and gently places her hand on Freak's cheek, ignoring the flinch her movement causes. "If you would like me to be your mother, I would be honored to be, my little raven."

Freak's eyes fill with tears. "I always wanted a mother."

Mother Magic carefully wraps her little raven in a delicate embrace, holding him until the tenseness leaves his form.

"There are a few things we need to talk about my son."

Freak eyes his new mother questioningly.

"First I want to let you know that you are a wizard, and before you ask that makes you capable of doing magic." Magic looks at her baby raven to make sure he understands what she is saying.

Freak is looking down at his feet, his small form trembling.

"Is that why the Dursleys called me a freak?"

Magic hugged the lithe form tight against herself. "You are not a freak, you are perfectly normal, if anyone is the freak, it would be those vile creatures that have raised you. You are my little raven, not what those monsters say you are."

Shinny emerald eyes meet hers. "Is that my name?"

Magic gives the small child a confused look. "Is what your name?"

"Raven…"

Magic rubs the small child's back. "If that is what you want your name to be, then yes it is Raven."

The newly dubbed Raven smiles his first true smile at his new mother.

Magic cords her fingers through Raven's soft ebony hair.

"The second thing I wanted to tell you was that your body is badly hurt. Not only are you physically suffering but you are mentally suffering as well. I am going to grant you the gift of your animagus form." At seeing Raven's confused look Magic patiently explains. "An animagus form is like your spirit animal, except you have the ability to transform into it at will. Most wizards have to dedicate years of their lives in order to master full control of this ability, however I am going to give yours to you as a gift." Magic eyes Raven sadly. "I truly am sorry I could not step in sooner to help you, but Fate wouldn't allow it."

Raven shrugs slightly. "It is okay mother, you are here now."

Magic smiles sadly at him before moving on to her final reason of coming here, "The third and final reason I am here Raven, is because I will personally train you in all aspects of magic. Usually wizards would go to a magical school to complete their education, but you have the incredibly rare ability to wield pure magic. Wizards have to use a wand to channel the magic located in a small part of their bodies called their 'core', however your magic is in every part of your being." Magic gives Raven a proud smile. "The only other time this has happened was with a sorcerer named Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Yes his name was Merlin, and he was the most powerful wizard to ever have lived, but if I get my way, you shall surpass him in power." Magic gently pushed back Raven's hair. "Now it is time for you to get some true sleep. I will be there for when you wake up."

Raven was already fast asleep before she could finish her last sentence.

Raven blearily opened his eyes the next morning, wincing as the bright sunlight pierces into his retinas. Slowly moving into a sitting position Raven is surprise when his body makes no sign of discomfort. Usually after one of his uncle's beatings his body will hurt for days, if not weeks, on end. Shuddering as he remembers what his uncle had done to him the night before, Raven wraps his arms around his knees and begins to sob.

"Now now my darling Raven, is that anyway to wake up?"

Raven's head jerks up at the familiar voice. Looking up into beautiful blue eyes, Raven throws himself into the welcoming arms of his new mother.

Magic begins rubbing Raven's back as he finally releases all his pent up emotions on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay my darling Raven, I am here now."

Raven burrows even deeper into his mother's silky gown. "I had thought it was a dream."

Magic smiles softly down at the ebony mop snuggled into her. "No my dear, it was not. I am still here and we have much to do today."

Raven eyes her questioningly.

"Today I will teach you how to transform into your animagus form, and how to hunt in that form, I will also teach you the fundamentals of magic."

Raven quickly nods his head before blushing when his stomach lets loose a giant rumble.

"Ahh, I guess I should feed you first." Magic waves her hand and a feast appears in front of Raven.

"Wizards cannot conjure food from thin air, however because you are a wielder of true magic, you shall be able to." After Magic finishes her mini speech, she is surprised to notice that Raven has yet to touch any of the food in front of him. "Why haven't you begun eating yet? Is none of it to your liking?"

Raven's eyes are the size of Frisbees when he looks at his mother.

"You mean I am allowed to eat it?"

"Well yes of course. Who else do you think I summoned it for?"

Raven looks at the food in front of him, before hurriedly scarfing down as much as he could eat; not that that was saying much because at most he would get maybe a scrap of bread every other day.

After finishing eating Raven looks at Mother Magic, his eyes full of adoration. "I've never been allowed real food before."

Magic coughs to hide her pain for the boy in front of her.

"Yes, well, you will no longer go hungry again if I have anything to do with it."

Magic makes the rest of the food disappear before giving Raven a serious look. "Now that you have eaten I want you to try turning into your animagus form. It will be very easy and you should accomplish it quickly."

Raven nods his head before closing his eyes, concentrating in changing into an animal, but not knowing which one he was supposed to turn into.

Magic waves her hand over Raven and is pleased when he begins to transform into a sleek black panther cub.

"Okay my son, you did it."

Vibrant emerald eyes blink open at her.

"Your animagus form is that of a panthers, though right now you are only a cub. Your form will grow with you." Magic nods at him before instructing him on how to change back. "Now that we have that finished, it is time we start learning about controlling magic."

The only thing Raven could think of was that it was going to be a long couple of years.

10 years later

A seventeen year old Raven prowls through the woods in his panther form. It had been ten years since his mother began teaching him magic, and he was honestly proud of the things he was now capable of.

Not only did Raven learn magic though, he also learned survival skills. His panther form made tracking and hunting incredibly easy for him.

With the front part of his body pressed low to the ground, his shoulders shifting from side to side, and his haunches raised high in the air, Raven pounces on the deer that he had been tracking for the past half an hour. Quickly tearing into the meaty jugular, he made sure its death was quick and painless. After one final shake to ensure it was done moving, Raven began to heartily consume the deer's flesh, unaware of the danger lurking behind him.

Daryl and Merle had been following a deer's tracks through the woods for about an hour now, and the entire time Merle wouldn't shut up.

"I'm jus' saying Darylina, your twenty-one now! You can legally drink, so why aint ya going to the bars and getting some pussy, little brother?"

Daryl only shakes his head, scowl firmly fixed onto his face.

The reason Daryl didn't go out to the bars and 'get pussy' as Merle put it was because he was a hundred percent flaming, not that he was going to tell his brother that. Daryl first realized he was gay when a girl in his freshman year of high school tried hooking up with him and it didn't turn him on. After that little encounter Daryl found himself looking at the other guys in the locker room longer than he should have.

Daryl wasn't ashamed of being gay, he was only frightened of what his brother would say, or worse, do if he found out he was. For that reason, and that reason alone, Daryl wasn't getting laid.

Sighing in irritation as Merle kept at it, Daryl finally snapped at him.

"Can we just focus on getting this deer? Since ma died and pa left we haven't got much money, and the money we do make goes to bills. I don't wanna carelessly waste the money we do have on alcohol we could get cheaper at the store."

Merle remained quiet the next couple of minutes.

"You know I'd do anything for ya, little brother."

Daryl gives Merle an odd look before nodding his head.

"Just wanting to make sure ya knew."

The brothers continue their trek through the woods before finally spotting the deer grazing in a small field just beyond the trees from them. Crouching down to hide if the mammal decided to look their way, the two brothers share a glance.

"Alright little brother, this is your shot. Bag it and we have dinner tonight." Merle's voice comes out in a throaty whisper.

Daryl rolls his eyes before jerking his head in a nod. Grabbing the crossbow off of his back, Daryl notches an arrow before taking aim at the deer.

Just as Daryl is about to let lose his bolt, a giant black cat pounces on his prey.

Daryl is left gaping as the giant cat eats its fill of the dinner it just stole from the Dixon brothers.

Angrily Daryl brings his crossbow back up and is about to shoot the creature that had the audacity to take his kill when Merle places his hand over his weapon.

"Do ya not recognize what kinda cat that is, little brother?"

Daryl glares at Merle before squinting his eyes towards the animal, his blue eyes widening in shock.

"Looks like a panther."

Merle nods his head. "Exactly little brother, now aint it weird that a panther is here in the woods of Georgia?

Daryl hums under his breath. "I guess so."

"I say we try to catch it. I bet it'd go for a pretty hefty price somewhere."

The longer Daryl stares at the majestic creature in front of him, the less he likes Merle's idea. For some reason the thought of bringing this animal any harm is like a knife twisting in his gut.

"I think we should just try to scare it off and get the rest of the meat for ourselves."

Merle cocks his eyebrow as he stares at Daryl.

"Going soft Darylina?"

Daryl shoots Merle a nasty glare. "No I just don't think it's right, killing it or selling it. Just seems like it deserves to be free."

Daryl and Merle stare each other down before Merle huffs and waves his hand carelessly towards his brother. "Whatever you say, little brother, I wanna know how you plan to scare it off though."

"Simple."

Daryl lifts his crossbow before taking aim to a spot next to the panther's head and lets a bolt loose.

It sinks into the damp ground with a squelching thwack.

The panther raises its bloodied muzzle from the deer's carcass.

Emerald green eyes meet stormy blue.

An old man with a long silver beard and blue sparkling eyes is sitting at a rather large desk in his office. His wrinkly old hands are folded, used as a prop for his head.

Blue eyes gaze upon the acceptance letters before him. He had thought it was a fluke when young Harry's name did not appear on the registry, but now that the boy was eleven and a Hogwarts's letter was not sent out to him, he had to come to terms with the fact that Harry could not be the prophecy child.

Releasing a heavy sigh, blue eyes turn to the Phoenix releasing soothing notes to help appease the old wizard's troubles.

"Thank you, my dear friend."

Weary eyes once again scan the letters before landing on Neville Longbottom's.

"All hope rests on you now, young Longbottom."

Raven is hungrily devouring the deer he just took down. Mother had taught him at a young age how to hunt for himself, and now that he knew how to, he refused to eat anything that he himself did not catch.

Sinking his teeth into the intestine of his kill the panther bites off a chunk before swallowing. Raven's head jerks upwards when an arrow sinks into the ground a couple inches away from his head. Looking towards the direction it came from, Raven's emerald eyes meet stormy blue.

Cocking his furry head to the side, Raven assesses the two humans before him. While his old family had always had an aura of greed and ill will around them, these two smelt of love, pain and home.

Turning his head back towards the arrow sticking from the ground, Raven came to the conclusion that these two were also hunting for food, and from the looks of it Raven had gotten to the prey first.

Eyeing the casual way the younger one held his bow, Raven could accurately assume that the shot was a purposeful miss.

Releasing a sigh, Raven picked the deer up by the scruff of the neck and dragged it to the tree line, ignoring the shocked look of the two males. He knew that the smaller hunter could have easily killed him, if his Father let him stay dead that is, with that shot but he didn't. The only logical conclusion Raven could come up with was that the hunter did not want to harm him, only scare him off from the deer. And while Raven was leery about being in the presence of two humans, he knew how to pay his debts back.

Daryl's eyes stay glued to the majestic creature as its soulful emerald eyes flicker over him and Merle. Daryl feels as if his soul is being judged, and judging by the subtle stiffness in Merle's body he guesses Merle feels it too. Silently releasing a sigh of relief when the giant cat seems to approve of them, Daryl watches interestingly as it picks up the deer and begins to drag it over to himself and Merle.

Daryl and Merle stare shocked at the black cat as it drops the deer down in front of them before sitting on its haunches and watches them curiously.

Merle leans over slightly towards Daryl.

"You are seein' this too right, little brother?"

Nodding his head towards Merle, Daryl slowly begins to walk towards the panther, watching as it tenses slightly the closer he gets to it.

Kneeling down in front of the deer, Daryl eyes the cat warily before checking to see if the deer had any meat left on it.

"There is still some meat left on its' bones, if we take it back with us we could feed ourselves for a couple of days."

Merle moves to kneel beside his brother, watching the panther's body go even more rigid.

"Ya know little brother, I wouldn't doubt if that cat was kept as a pet and abused. The way he tenses when we got closer."

Daryl nods his head along with Merle's words before staring into the panther's emerald eyes.

"Thank ya for sharing. You can follow us back to our house if you're still hungry, you were the one to kill it so it would only be right if you ate your fill."

Laughing quietly at Daryl, Merle thumps him on the back.

"Ya know that that animal aint got a clue what you're saying."

Emerald eyes narrow on the older looking male. Raven stands up and moves towards the one that insulted his intelligence, slowly lifting his paw, Raven gently butts him on the nose in revenge.

Daryl throws his head back, hysterically laughing at the utterly shocked look on his brother's face when the panther butted his nose with its' paw, as if in reprimand.

"Guess that'll show ya not to insult an obviously intelligent creature when it's around to hear ya."

Merle's blue eyes narrow in agitation at Daryl before turning back to the black cat before him.

"If you're so smart then Cat, follow us home and I'll admit I was wrong."

The panther snorts before nodding its' head. Standing up and grabbing the carcass firmly in its' teeth, it motions for them to begin walking.

Chuckling to himself, Daryl gives Merle an amused look.

"You're about to get proved wrong by an animal."

Merle only rolls his eyes.

Arriving back at the small farmhouse, Merle silently curses at the smug looking panther. Because it had followed them all the way home, dragging the deer with it, Merle had to claim defeat and apologize to the beast.

Huffing out a sigh, Merle gives the cat a slightly annoyed look.

"Alright, I admit you're smarter than the average bear, or in this case panther." Laughing at his own joke, Merle wonders inside leaving his brother and the cat alone together.

Daryl smiles brightly at the panther, reaching out and gently stroking its silky head.

"You are my new hero. It's impossible to get Merle to admit to being wrong."

Scratching behind a soft ear, Daryl hums slightly gazing down at the cat.

"I guess I can cut a piece off for you, start my sacrificing of animals and gifts of food to you now in proof of my devoted worship."

Raven huffs a silent laugh, purring slightly at the gentle scratches the man is bestowing upon him. The only one who had ever petted him was Mother, but even she didn't have this sense of rightness about it. Even Father didn't pet him, though Raven assumed he was just trying to keep his 'badass' image.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Raven follows the magically gifted fingered male into his house. Trying to block out repressed images of what happened to him last time he was in one.

Raven slowly prowls through the door after the younger brother. Following the slightly shaggy haired youth, Raven takes note of his surroundings. The walls are brown and slightly peeling, and the furniture looks old and slightly dusty. The floors could use a good sweep and there was random items laying strewn about the place. All in all, Raven quit liked the place. It felt homey.

Seeing as the brunette had moved onto another room, Raven was quick to follow.

Entering into, what Raven assumed, was the kitchen he sat staunchly on his haunches and watched as the man went to skinning the deer. Cocking his head to the side, Raven watches the man curiously. He has never needed to learn how to skin an animal, preferring to eat them raw when they were caught, so the experience was uniquely curious to him.

"Ya never seen a deer get skinned before?" The rough voice of the man brought Raven out of his thoughts. Slightly shaking his head to the man's question, he was surprised when he moved slightly to the left, offering room at the table.

"Well, get over here. Ya might only be an animal, but I am going to go out on a limb and say you are one of the most intelligent ones I have met."

Nodding in approval when the panther slowly makes his way towards the spot he had cleared for him, Daryl inclines his head towards the sleek black cat.

"The name's Daryl." He doesn't know why he feels compelled to introduce himself to the cat, but he follows through with the instinct anyways before going into a detailed description of what he is doing with the deer.

Raven has his head cocked to the side and his ears faced towards the lithe male as he patiently listens to every word Daryl is saying. The other male goes into details as he explains his process of deer skinning. Though Raven is slightly surprised the man would go through the trouble of doing something so simple for an animal most would just assume was a brainless beast.

Huffing lightly, Raven watches as Daryl finishes cleaning the buck before putting some meat in a bowl.

"Here ya go. You caught the thing, and I promised you a piece of the meat once I got it done. Ima put some on the grill for dinner and the rest in the freezer for later."

Daryl nods his head as he watches the black cat heartily eat the meat he provided as he goes about separating the chunks of meat.

"That beast is still here?" Merle's voice is disbelieving as he watches the panther eat out of a bowl as if he was nothing more than a common house cat.

"Yup, and I'm thinking he's gunna stay here, if he wants to anyways."

Merle rolls his eyes before shrugging. "Well, you always did want a pet. I guess as long as ya teach it to shit outside and not tear any of our shit up, I aint gunna have a problem with it."

Daryl's small smile follows Merle's back as he makes his way to the living room. Merle liked to act like nothing fazed him and he was a heartless bastard, but he always had a soft spot for his younger brother. When ma had died and their pa went off the deep end and delved into alcohol and child abuse, Merle became his protector. He and pa would get into fights whenever Merle came home and found fresh bruises on his baby brother. If there was one thing Merle absolutely would not accept it was child abuse. Or abuse of any kind.

Raven sits patiently next to Daryl and Merle as they yell at the television. Apparently 'football' was on and it was a very important sport to the two brothers.

Rolling his emerald eyes as Merle shouts profanities about a referee and needing to get their heads out of their asses, Raven curls up next to Daryl, his side pressing into the others leg.

Raven doesn't know why, but ever since moving in with the two Dixon's he has felt more at home than he ever did in the forest. Though, Raven could admit to himself that could be the fact that Merle and Daryl treated him like a human, rather than an animal. They treated him like an equal, which is more than Raven could say the Dursley's ever did. The two brothers even took him with them on their hunting trips.

At what Raven would assume was a commercial, Merle looked over at him.

"Ya know little brother, that cat has been here almost eight months and we still haven't given him a name."

Daryl shrugs. "It just doesn't feel right, naming him. Feels like he already has a name."

Merle makes a humming noise, contemplating Raven from behind the beer bottle he was drinking from.

"You're gunna want to lock me up in the looney bin, but I swear that cat is human. Though I still think we should name him Killer."

Laughing, Daryl nods, his fingers sliding through the silky black fur of the cat, while he uses his other hand to throw a piece of popcorn at his brother.

"Naw brother, I know whatcha mean. I feel the same. And no, we are not naming him Killer you hillbilly."

Merle grumbles before going back to watching the game and Daryl continues to thread his fingers through the soft fur.

Neither brother picked up the slight tenseness in Raven's frame from their conversation.

Raven's eyes open slowly, recognizing the meadow as the one his mother brings him to when she needs to talk to him.

Glancing around, he spots her sitting underneath a blossoming cherry tree. Making his way over to his mother, Raven curls up next to her side, resting his head in her lap and looking at her with doleful eyes.

"Hello, my son. It has been a while since we have last talked." Mother's fingers glide through his fur. Raven is loath to admit they feel nothing like Daryl's. "I have seen that you have moved in with two young men. A Daryl and Merle, yes?" At Raven's nod, she continues. "Raven, my son, I think that it is time to reveal yourself to them."

At Raven's wide eyed look and blatant fear, Mother is quick to soothe him.

"They are good people, my son. They shall accept you, I have seen it in the stars. They will be the family you so deserve, and grant you with so much happiness you shall feel you will explode. Even your Father agrees with me."

Magic smiles down at her heir's thoughtful face. She knew the young Daryl Dixon would make a great mate for her child, and Merle, though not the best role model, would do well in helping him have more confidence around other people. The only problem was he had yet to reveal himself to the two, which he would need to do in order to set her scheming into motion. That and she still saw a blank spot next to them. This only happened when a triad was formed. She was surprised, even Merlin in his infinite power only had one mate. It only showed how strong her little heir was that he had two. 'And,' she thought to herself maliciously, 'If those two hurt my little kitten, I will let his Father deal with them.'

Finally, after a few contemplative moments, Raven nods his head.

"I knew you would understand. It is time to wake now my heir. Show them who you are." Mother gently strokes the fuzzy ears of her little kitten.

At Mother's gentle coxing, Raven felt his eyes begin to open.

Raven had been a mess all day. He knew that tonight he would reveal himself to the two brothers, but he didn't know how they were going to react. Even with Mother's reassurances, Raven was still anxious, and Daryl just so happened to pick up on his mood. The electric blue eyes were following him around with no small amount of worry all day.

Finally, at dinner, Daryl got fed up with his attitude.

"Alright cat, you have been acting weird all day. What is the matter?"

Merle, who was watching silently, also nods his head. He was worried for the beast, but he be damned if he said anything about it.

Raven, realizing he had both men's full attention, knew he had to act now. Sighing softly through his nose, Raven pulls his magic from inside him and lets it wrap around his form.

Daryl's eyes followed the panther around all day. He was acting weird. Usually he would be by Daryl's side or Merle's but today it seemed like he was avoiding them. He was acting jumpy too.

Daryl knew he wasn't the only one worried for the cat, Merle had been eyeing him since his refusal to eat breakfast that morning.

Getting fed up by the panther's still refusal to eat dinner, Daryl demanded an explanation from the beast, not really expecting to get one.

So when a white light surrounded to giant cat, and left a petite 5'2 gorgeous boy with porcelain skin, big emerald eyes, and adorable pouty lips in its' place, all Daryl could say was "Shit.".

Merle passed out.

Raven has been 'officially' living with the Dixon brothers for three years now. Daryl had cleaned out a spare room formally used for storage so that Raven could have a place to call his own and have his own privacy; something that was very big for the two brothers. It wasn't until Merle had gotten back from jail after being dishonorable discharged that he began to see the hell their father was putting his baby brother through. He would violate the smaller boy's privacy, taking away the comfort that his room would give him. It used to be his sacred place, a place no one could get to him, but all it was to Daryl now was just a place to sleep. Merle would never forgive their asshole father for that.

Raven grew from being gorgeous to being a drop dead knock out. His beauty only enhanced over the years, something Daryl took keen notice of.

Daryl wasn't the only one who noticed the ebony haired boy's beautiful looks though. Many boys and girls over the years have too. Something Daryl took great pleasure in was knocking the lecherous eyes of anyone that looked at Raven with even a hint of lust.

This of course made Merle instantly suspicious. While Daryl was known to be protective over those he considered family, this was going too far. Daryl had never been one to start fights over a small heated look.

Merle smirked. It seemed his pussy footed little brother had finally found someone he wanted to be with. Good thing too, Merle was beginning to worry that little fucker didn't have a sex drive. Merle didn't care that his little brother was gay, he suspected as much when Daryl never had eyes for any of the hot fucks he brought back to the house for himself. Merle had long since gotten passed his homophobia and any other ideas that his ma and pa had beat into his head years ago. While stationed overseas for his, admittedly, short tour a gay marine had saved his life from a hostile. After that Merle' world views had shifted. He leant way from being the stereotypical redneck and leant more towards just being an asshole to anyone. Life was easier that way. And he taught Daryl that too. After their ma had died and pa was the only one left, Merle began to grow sick of his shit. Daryl would always think that their pa had abandoned them. The simple truth was that Merle had put the old man down. He was like a mad dog anyways. So in truth Merle didn't care about his two brothers liking each other, they weren't related by blood after all.

Though Merle hoped to use this as blackmail against the two because he was sick and fucking tired of hearing jokes about his fainting. Those two little fuckers were always making passes about it. Though if asked his side of the story, he would firmly deny it ever happening. As far as he was concerned he passed out from a hard day's work and not enough food in his belly.

Looking at the two dance around each other was also getting damn annoying though. It was a headache. Maybe the two just needed a little push. Smirking to himself, Merle began hatching plans for "Get my two dumb ass little brothers to shack up". He felt it would be a huge success.

If there was one thing Raven absolutely loved, it was watching Merle fish. The bigger male would sit patiently for about an hour and if he didn't catch anything by then he would begin to get grumpy. And that was exactly what was happening now.

"You damn fish! Why the fuck won't ya just take the bait!" Merle shouts at the still water, stomping his foot in a childish display of anger.

"Big brother, you are going to scare all of them off at this rate."

Merle glares at the silently laughing panther. They had found out that Raven was able to broadcast his thoughts to certain people if he wanted to. This came in handy because the petite male still preferred to be in his panther form if there was other people nearby or if they were hunting. They assumed it was because he had lived most of his life as one. "Well, if you think you can do so much better then why don't you try it!"

Raven rolls his emerald eyes before standing up into a stretch. After popping his back, the panther stalks towards the shoreline and gazes down into the water. Sitting patiently for about five minutes, Raven lifts a giant paw before effortlessly slashing it through the water causing a fish to fly from its swimming and land flopping on the dewy grass.

Turning around and facing his brother, Raven cocks an eyebrow at the twitching face of Merle Dixon.

Merle growls before throwing his hands in the air. "Gah, whatever! From now on you can fish. It's easier for you anyways because you're a cat!"

Huffing out a laugh, Raven twitches his tail before going back to fishing.

Merle watches his youngest brother, at twenty he can't really call Raven a baby, as he fishes out some dinner for the family. His plan to get him and Daryl was going perfectly. The two had chemistry. And they had already gone out on a few dates! He would never forget their faces though when he finally told them to quit dancing around each other.

Merle, Daryl and Raven were lounging around a small bonfire. Because they lived so far up in the mountains trash men refused to come and gather their trash for them, so they were forced to gather it up into a pile before they could finally light it up.

The sun was already starting to sit, the glow from the fire was casting small shadows across the three's faces. Daryl and Raven had chosen to sit curled up next to each other, enjoying the comfort from simply being this close. They didn't even have to worry about the smell of burning garbage because Raven had cast a spell that nullified its scent.

"Ya know," Merle started, causing the two to jump. They had forgot about the presence of their eldest brother. And while Daryl knew that Merle didn't have a problem with gays, he was still leery about how the bigger man would react if he knew his own family was gay. Especially with the petite male they had adopted into their family. "I'm tired of watching you two dance around each other. Just admit you both like each other so we can get on with our lives. Y'all are starting to give me a headache."

The two gap. Their faces are nothing but stunned disbelief, their eyes popping out of their faces and their jaws touching the dirty ground.

"What?" Merle smirks. "You two didn't really think you were being careful when giving each other the gooey heart eyes?" Laughing loudly, Merle pounds his fist against his denim clad thigh in amusement. "The two of you are so obvious. Even if you haven't caught each other in the act. Now, Darylina. Ask our little kitten out on a date."

Daryl, whose body had shut down and was now working on auto pilot, turns towards the equally shocked Raven. "W-want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Raven could only dumbly nod.

Those two were perfect together. Raven had managed to pull Daryl completely out of his shell. And while the slender man was still sourly and rough towards strangers and people he didn't like, he became a completely different person around his family. His frown lines would disappear and his guarded blue eyes would sparkle with warmth. Merle could never thank Raven enough for what he did for his little brother.

And he couldn't thank Raven for what he did for himself either. Merle was spiraling down a dark path. Daryl had his suspicions but he wouldn't openly accuse Merle unless he had gathered enough evidence against him. Merle was addicted to meth. Subconsciously ghosting his fingers over his upper arm, Merle's fist clenches. He was sinking into depression. He didn't know how to get Daryl to open up to him and he could feel his little brother pulling away. That all changed though when a snarky little panther came along. He was the glue that held their family together. He led them back on the path they were supposed to be on. He made them whole.

Smiling, though he would never admit it, at the large cat peacefully scooping out fish Merle vowed to always keep his two little brothers protected and happy.

Daryl lays with Raven curled peacefully against his side. The two had sat outside watching the stars together. Their relationship had progressed wonderfully in the past year. They shared kisses and love. They grew close. It was a miracle if one was seen without the other. The only time this happening was if one needed to do something or Merle dragged one of them somewhere for whatever it was he needed. And while the two had progressed heavily into their relationship, they still hadn't consummated it. At first Daryl was worried it was because Raven didn't find him attractive. But that changed when Raven explained about his past family and what his uncle had done to him. Daryl was livid when he heard about that, ready to stalk the pieces of shit down and put an arrow through their heads. Merle was right behind him when Raven had confessed to the older male why Daryl was so pissed. They were only calmed when Raven told them that Mother and Father had a plan for the scum. They were still confused on exactly who Father was, but they knew Mother was Magic and that she had raised Raven after he ran away from his sadistic relatives.

Daryl ran a calloused hand down the panther's back. Lately the two had discussed feeling like something was missing from their relationship. They didn't know what it was, but they were determined to figure it out. They didn't like the empty feeling in their hearts.

Sighing and clearing his mind of such heavy thoughts, Daryl cuddles himself deeper into the warm fur of his boyfriend. Sighing in relief when the chill begins to leave his skin.

It was Raven's twenty-first birthday and the Dixon brothers insisted on getting him drunk. The trio sits around their dining room table, playing an unfair game of Never Have I Ever. Unfair because the two Dixon's were cheating.

"Never have I ever transformed into a panther."

"Never have I ever ate a raw deer."

"Never have I ever been raised by Mother Magic."

"Never have I ever USED magic."

"Never have I ever used magic to turn someone who was flirting with my boyfriend into a newt."

"That was one time!"

To say Raven was trashed by the end of the night was an understatement. Though the two Dixons found it very unfair that he was also the only one who didn't wake up with a hangover. Stupid magic.

Two years later

Merle pinches the bridge of his nose, the headache that was coming on was going to be one nightmares. The three had been listening to a station that only played classic rock on their small radio when it had suddenly been interrupted with a news broadcast urging people to get off the roads and head to safe zones because the dead were apparently walking and eating people.

"Has Mother said anything about this to you?"

Raven frowns, his usually plump lips pulled taught. "No. Give me a minute so that I can talk to her."

The two Dixon's watch as their brother/lover sits in a crisscross position, his emerald eyes closed as he concentrates.

It felt like hours, but in reality had only been a few minutes, before he came to again.

Daryl, seeing the distressed look on his boyfriend's face, crouches down next to him and pulls him into a tight hug. "What's wrong? What did she say?"

Merle, while not bending down like his brother, provided his own comfort to the petite male by standing strong next to him.

"Apparently fate changed the day the Dursley's came here. They were never supposed to come to America and I was never supposed to meet you two. Because of these events, a boy named Neville Longbottom took my place as Boy-Who-Lived. But because he was not me, he ended up losing the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort who I was originally supposed to defeat. After this, the dark wizards were able to run amok in England before one got too high on his power, creating a new variation of the Inferius Curse. It was so much more potent than the original, making people affect simply by being bitten or scratched by one of the already infected. Though Mother told me that if one were to simply die now, because the curse has made its way into everyone, they would also turn into an inferi. She said this is Father's plan for judging which humans are worthy of the new world he is going to create. The magical creatures have already been sent to another world why this one sorts itself out."

Merle and Daryl rock back on their heels in shock. Daryl is the first one to get over it. "But if your Father did this, why didn't he take you with the magical creatures?"

"Mother said it is because we are being tested too. Though we will not turn into, what she dubbed as 'walkers' if we get bit or scratched. It is Father's only gift to us."

Daryl swears, but Merle rubs his chin in thought. "Well that is one thing we have on our side. Another is your magic. And with our skills as hunters, we can survive in this world no problem. We are just going to have to find a place bigger and easier to protect than this house. I have no doubts these walkers can and will come up here looking for food."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Merle takes on a posture he hasn't since being kicked out of the military. "Daryl, I want you to grab blankets, pillows, all of ours clothes, water jugs and bottles, as well as any nonperishable food items you can find." Daryl, who had snapped to attention at his brother's new posture hurried to do just that. "Raven, I want you to start charming our bags with those super light and endless charms you were talking about. You also need to grab any medicine or plants you will need to keep us healed out there. I'm going to grab our weapons and any other items that I forgot to mention. Got it?"

Raven nods quickly, scurrying out of Merle's war path.

The trio stand outside of the small rundown farm house. While Daryl and Merle weren't too sad to be leaving it, Raven had all of his good memories tied up in this place. It was sad to see it go.

Snorting, Merle gestures towards the two. "Come on. We should head out now."

Following the eldest brunette towards the old Chevy pickup, with a Harley sitting pristinely in the back, the three make themselves cozy on the worn in seats. Raven was the only one who looked back at the house.

Merle and Daryl were happy to be leaving the bad memories behind.

A few weeks later

The trio were out hunting, their supplies and vehicles hidden under one of Raven's spells, when they heard it.

"Did ya hear that too?" Merle's voice was lowered to husky growl.

Daryl nods his head slightly, careful not to cause noise. "Yeah, sounds like a group of survivors. A large group if I'm right." Blue eyes glance down at the panther standing by his side. "What do you think Raven? Can you smell anything?"

A small black nose is lifted into the air, gently inhaling and tasting the air around him. "It is a group of humans. I think about fifteen people and maybe two kids."

Merle scratches his cheek in thought. "This is the best huntin' grounds at the moment. We could travel on, but this place has the most food. We could try to take the group on."

Raven shakes his furry head swiftly. "No. Not that is not a good idea. My magic is telling me we need to meet these people. That we are going to need them."

"Why would we need them? We are all skilled hunters and we know how to take care of ourselves. If we join this group we could end up being the ones that take care of them."

Black furred shoulders shrug. "I am just telling you what my magic is telling me."

The two Dixon's sigh. Raven was very passive on a lot of things, but when he wanted something he really sunk his claws into it and wouldn't let go.

"Fine," Merle snorts. "But if this goes belly up I'm blaming you."

The panther flicks his tail in dismissal. His magic has never steered him wrong before.

Approaching the outskirts of the camp, Merle sneers when he notices the lack of anything being available to warn the people if a walker gets too close. "These people are going to get themselves killed."

Daryl, who has his crossbow slung over his shoulder so that he can scratch behind the silken black ears of his boyfriend, nods. "They aint got nothing in way of a warning system. Hell, we are standing right in front of their camp but they are all just going about their business, haven't even noticed we're here yet."

"Maybe that is why my magic wants us to be here. Because it thinks there is some people here that we need to protect?"

Rolling his blue eyes in exasperation, Merle heavily breathes out of his nose; reminding Daryl of a bull. "Your magic better be damn accurate about this one."

Raven's ears twitch in acknowledgment. "Well, are we going to introduce ourselves now or never?"

Grumbling under his breath, Merle pushes through the trees that obscure them from the camp, Daryl and Raven are quick to follow.

"Well, howdy y'all! It's nice to see that we aren't the only two humans left alive."

The camp, who had frozen in shock when Merle began talking, immediately spring into action. Grabbing their guns and whatever else is by them, they form a weak stance against the intruders.

An old man with a white beard wearing a floppy white hat and a weird Hawaiian themed shirt steps out between the two groups. Merle can't help but think he looks like the old dude from Jurassic Park.

"Hello. Who are you two?"

"The name is Merle and this here is my little brother Daryl. Our pet cat here is Raven." Merle's sarcastic voice answers the man who just now notices the large panther standing beside the man introduced as Daryl.

"I-is th-hat a panth-her?" The old man stutters.

Daryl, before his brother can pop off what some smart ass comment, interjects himself into the conversation. "Yes but he is very tame. My brother and I raised him since he was a cub. He only listens to us but he won't harm anyone unless he feels threatened."

Shakily nodding his head, the old man points out his own group. "My name is Dale. The two blondes are Andrea and Amy, the older being Andrea. The, no offense, Asian is Glenn. The man with the axe is T-Dog. The woman with the short black hair is Jacqui. The family over there is Carol, Sophia, and Ed. And this is Jim, Morales…" Merle mentally zones out as Dale drones out the names of the camp. "Shane, Lori and Carl are down at the stream gathering water."

"That's a lot of people there."

Dale shrugs. "Yes but we all have grown close. We all do our parts."

"We want to know if we can join your group. A group this size can't be easy to feed. Me and my brother are great hunters, plus with Raven here we should be able to catch enough food for the group."

Andrea's eyes narrow at Daryl's words. "If you are such great hunters, then why don't y'all just stay by yourselves?"

Merle smirks at the feisty blonde. "Because sugar lips, we don't know how long this thing is going to last and we don't want to be out there on our own. Misery loves company, ya know?"

Andrea glares suspiciously before she turns back towards her sister. "Whatever."

"So, does that mean we can join y'all?"

Dale strokes his beard. "I don't see why not, you'll have to get permission from Shane first though."

They had only been with the group for a week and already Daryl wanted to put a bolt through Shane's eye. The stupid pig thought that he could boss the Dixon's around and that they would just fall in line and listen. That stupid asshole. If it wasn't for Raven Shane would be walker food. And that wasn't even anything when it came to Lori. That bitch could wail like a damn siren. She was always complaining about every damn thing and everyone around the camp would constantly try to make her happy. Probably only did it to shut the cow up. The only redeemable one was Carl. He was a quiet kid. Though that was probably because his dad died during all of this.

Sighing, Daryl stretched out along his sleeping bag. Raven, who was shockingly in human form, straddled his boyfriend's thighs and began to massage the tense knots in his back. "It will all work itself out, I promise."

Rubbing a calloused hand over his blue eyes, Daryl looks back towards his petite boyfriend. "And when will it get better?"

Emerald eyes take on a glazed look. "Soon. Without the next day or so. Events are already falling into line."

Daryl huffs. He hates it when Raven gets cryptic. "Is that all you're going to give me?" he snarks at the blackette.

Raven shrugs helplessly. "That's all I know. Trust me, I hate those two as much as you do. I've wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into their necks, but it will all make sense soon."

"I hope so. Because if the cow or pig makes one more comment towards you, I'm going to lose it."

Snorting, Raven gently smacks Daryl's shoulder. "I don't think you have ever found it honey. And you know those two aren't the only ones saying something about a panther following you and Merle around."

"No," Daryl agrees. "But they are the most annoying about it."

"Just give it one more day."

The hunter huffs in agreement before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, cuddling the smaller man into his body.

"We need a group to go into the city and scavenge for any supplies you can find." Shane's condescending voice rings throughout the camp. "Glenn, Andrea, Morales, Jacqui, T-Dog, and Merle will go into town."

Daryl jumps to his feet from his spot beside the fire pit. "Absolutely not. I need Merle to come with me. We have a shit ton of snares we need to check. I can't to them all on my own by the end of the day even with Raven's help."

Shane sneers down at the redneck before transferring his glare towards the panther at his feet. "Fine. Then just the rest of the people I named will go.

Glaring back at the conceited ass, Daryl stalks towards his brother to plan out their hunt.

Raven, who usually sticks close to one of the two Dixons, breaks pattern by making his way through the camp and towards Glenn.

The former pizza delivery boy looks down at the large jungle cat in fear. "Hi there, uh, boy."

Huffing a laugh, Raven presses his head into the Korean's thigh purring when the man cautiously begins rubbing behind his ears. The panther knew something was going to happen on their trip into the city and he wanted to leave some of his protective magic on the young man. Something about him screamed Pack to Raven. Purring in satisfaction, Raven gives the Korean a gentle lick to his hand before trotting back towards the Dixon brothers.

"Got something going with Glenn that ya aint telling me about?" Daryl asks in amusement, his left eyebrow raised.

Rolling his eyes, Raven begins to stalk towards the woods. "No. He just smells like pack."

Merle and Daryl share shocked looks.

The hunt had taken longer than anticipated. While they had originally been stalking a deer, they had finally caught it and dragged in back closer to camp. Daryl decided though that the deer might now be enough to feed the camp though, so they had went back out in search of squirrels.

Arriving back where they had left the deer with several weapons pointed at them was not what they expected.

"Well if this isn't such a lovely warm reception." Merle snarked at the group.

Shane sighs in part relief part disgust. "It's just the Dixons."

"A walker has found our deer."

Daryl jerks forward when he notices the chewed on carcass.

"Balls! That bastard! We spent all day hunting this! Do you think we could cut around this chewed on bit?"

"We better not risk it."

"You know the deer has already been infected. If we were to eat it the other campers would begin to turn."

Daryl scowls at the rotting corpse before beginning to kick it. Each kick making a wet sound on impact. "You no good, slimy, disgusting, thieving, bastard!"

Merle, who had been silently watching, throws a knife towards the moving head. "Y'all should know by now that you have to get it in the brain."

"There is a new member of the group."

"And who is this?" Merle asks, circling the uniformed cop.

Rick's clear blue eye follow the other as he continues to circle him. "Rick Grimes."

"Well, Officer Friendly," Daryl interrupts the two, Merle could be such an idiot sometimes. "Me and my brother here need to skin and cook these squirrels before they go bad."

The hunter grabs his brother harshly by the arm and begins dragging him towards their camp spot.

Rick watches as the duo walks away, his brain finally taking note of the panther following the two.

"Is that a panther or am I losing my mind?"

"Nope," Shane claps Rick on the shoulder. "That is a panther and it belongs to the two most redneck assholes you could meet."

Rick somehow finds himself sitting next to Daryl Dixon and his pet panther. He was sick of the shared looks going on between Lori and Shane, he didn't know what it meant but he did know that they had been going on since he arrived in camp.

Rick had been watching the hunter and the jungle cat since meeting them earlier. He didn't know why, but he felt something calming in watching the hunter skin his kills. From what he had seen they had caught at least twenty squirrels, enough for everyone at camp.

Walking over to the quiet duo, Rick plops down beside them.

"Howdy you two."

Electric blue eyes glance up from their methodical movements. "Well if it isn't Officer Friendly. How are you feeling? Heard all about your stunts in the city. I'm surprised you were able to save the guns and ammo."

Shrugging in embarrassment, Rick down casts his eyes towards the lounging black cat. "And who is this?"

"His name is Raven. If you've come over to bitch and complain about him you can just leave. I'm almost to the point of knocking out teeth of the next person who says anything."

"No, no." Rick placates. "Nothing like that. I just had to get away from the hustle and bustle. Lori was starting to wear my nerves thin."

Snorting the hunter bobs his head. "Queen Bitch is like that. Makes me wonder if King Asshole isn't putting out for her."

Rick freezes, his heart dropping into his stomach. He knew Daryl and Merle had only arrived back into camp a little while ago and thus he didn't know the relationship between the cop and, as he put it, the 'Queen Bitch'. "What do you mean?"

"We've only been in camp for almost two weeks, but those two fuck like rabbits I swear. Raven and I almost walked into them when they were out in the forest the other day."

Rick's hand opens and closes sporadically. "Fucking like rabbits?"

Daryl throws a sneer over his shoulder towards where Lori was folding laundry. "Yeah man. I swear that's all those two do. Which is sort of weird because from what I've heard her husband only just died."

Tears begin welling up in the cop's eyes. He knew his best friend and wife had been throwing each other weird looks all day, he just didn't know what they were. He felt so betrayed. Never in his life would he think to cheat on the person he was in love with, especially his own best friend. There were rules and morals. Rick looks down when he feels something soft against his hands. Raven was currently rubbing himself against the former cop, purring loudly.

Letting out a wet, shaky laugh the cop rubs the panther between his ears. "It's okay bud."

Looking to his right when he feels a hand clamp onto his shoulder, he is met with the concerned eyes of the youngest Dixon. "What's wrong, man?"

"The 'Queen Bitch' is my wife and 'King Asshole' is my best friend."

Daryl looks stricken. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry man. I didn't know."

Rick shrugs off his concern, concentrating on petting the panther beneath him. "It's, well it's not okay, but it's not your fault. It's theirs. Thank you for telling me."

Daryl glances down at the purring panther melting at the attention underneath the man's hands. Giving him a small nod, the hunter locks eyes with the former cop. "Listen man. Whatever you have to do, we got your back."

Giving the other male a thankful look, Rick stands to his feet. "I think this is something I need to take care of now before I think about it too much."

Marching towards the middle of camp Rick bellows at the top of his lungs, "LORI! SHANE! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Lori, who was closest to Rick, looks over at him worryingly. "What's wrong honey?"

Rick barely glances at his soon to be ex-wife. "Wait for Shane."

Twisting her hands together Lori glares towards where Daryl Dixon is seated with his pet. That redneck scum must have said something to Rick to make him act this way.

Shane, who had been teaching Carl how to tie a knot, rushes up to camp. "Rick! What's wrong man?"

The blue eyed cop glares at both of them. "What's wrong is you two have been fucking since this whole thing started and as soon as I get back you want to pretend like nothing has happened? NO! Andrea," Rick turns towards the civil rights lawyer. "You were a lawyer before this whole mess started. I want you to divorce Lori and me right now."

Lori gasps, clutching her chest. "You can't be serious? Who even told you that? We would never do that to you!"

Rick's blue eyes are like steal. "I am pretty sure everyone in this camp knows you two have been bumping uglies. So let's just get over the fighting and end this."

The brunette sneers. "Did our marriage vows mean nothing to you? In sickness and in health. Till death do us part."

Merle, who had just gotten back from gathering frogs from the river, snorts loud enough to draw attention to himself. "Please Queen Bitch. Everyone knows y'all two have been fucking. Everyone could hear it, or they almost walked on top of y'all because you would be laying in the middle of the woods. I'm pretty sure those vows went out the window when you fucked your husband's best friend."

Lori screeches. "As if your redneck white trash ass could ever be counted on to tell the truth!"

SMACK!

A bright red hand print is vivid against Lori's pale pallor. "W-what?"

Standing to his full height, Rick glares down at the woman he once loved. He didn't know who this… this demon was that had replaced his wife, but he hated her. "You will never speak about Daryl like that again. He is the only one that has been truthful to me this entire time."

Shane, who was finally coming out of his shock, breathes out sharply. "I'm sorry brother. I thought you were dead. I checked for a heartbeat and everything. Please."

Rick can only stare sadly at who was once his best friend. "I'm sorry Shane. Things didn't have to happen this way."

Shane's brown eyes fill with tears as he breaks down. All of his wrong doings coming back to slam into him. He felt so guilty.

"Andrea, please."

The blonde woman steps up, standing between the in shock Lori and the seething Rick. "On behalf of the fact that the world has gone to shit and we no longer have a justice system to do this, I Andrea hereby declare that Rick Grimes and Lori Grimes are no longer married and therefore no longer share any ties together. Carl Grimes, who is their son, may chose who he wishes to travel with in the event that Lori or Rick leaves the group."

Striding back towards the Dixons, Rick plops himself down on the moldy log.

"Well Officer Friendly," Daryl laughs, while his companion's emerald eyes shine in mirth, "Ya sure don't do things by half."

Rick awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Nope. And now that I divorced Lori, I don't have any place to sleep."

"Offer to let him sleep with us."

"What? Why?" Daryl gives his boyfriend a round eyed look.

"Because it feels right. Don't you think so? I can stay in my panther form. We have enough room."

"I guess you'll just have to share with Raven and me."

Bright blue eyes stare into electric blue. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course. Anyone who can slap the shit of out Queen Bitch is most definitely allowed to. Well, not everyone. But you get my point. As long as you don't mind a tent hog panther."

Rick lets out a huff of laughter. "No that sounds perfectly okay to me."

The trio would later learn that this event shaped their entire future.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting around the campfire that night was an awkward affair. Tension was thick in the air and the camp seems to be split into two groups. The group that supports Lori and Shane, they saw nothing wrong with the affair because the two had genuinely thought Rick was dead and that Rick should forgive them and take Lori back. And then there was the group who thought what they did was wrong and irresponsible. If Lori and Shane did not use protection, there was a chance Lori could wind up pregnant, something that none of the group were prepared for.

"So Officer Friendly," Merle leers. "Staying with my little brother, huh? There better be no funny business."

Rick, who was in the middle of biting into a squirrel, begins choking on the meat, only catching air when Daryl thumps him on the back. "No offense to you Daryl, but I just got divorced. Lori and I were high school sweet hearts. I don't think I could just move on so quickly, even if the world hadn't turned to shit."

Rolling his electric blue eyes, Daryl thumps Merle over the back of the head earning a mental chuckle from Raven. "Don't be stupid. Or I guess when it comes to you, stupider than usual."

Glenn, who was part of the group that supports Rick and thus was sitting around the small campfire too, nervously speaks up. "I wouldn't think you would approve of that type of relationship anyways."

While the Dixon brothers, and their pet panther, has proven to be invaluable when it comes to gathering meat, they always gave off this appearance of being completely redneck. With the same back water way of thinking most rednecks tend to have.

Answering before his brother could give a smart ass remark, Daryl shrugs his shoulders. "Naw, Merle used to be like that, but he did several tours when he was in the military. After he came home he changed for the better. Especially when our father died. He really let me know he didn't care about any of that shit. As long as you are not a rapist or a child and woman better he couldn't care less."

Glenn's chocolate eyes widen. "But all the racist comments…"

Waving a beefy hand in a dismissive gesture, Merle replies to Glenn for himself this time. "Mostly just to see how you would react. It is nice to know how the people in your group will react to certain things, especially if put under a stressful situation. I was an ass to Shane and Lori because I just couldn't stand those to shit heads."

Andrea, who was sitting quietly next to Amy, begins to howl with laughter. "Aint that the damn truth. Lori just goes around the entire camp bitching and complaining and Shane acts like a dick on a power trip."

"Yeah," Rick speaks up, casting a glace towards the other side of the camp. "And it is really easy to see who supports who."

Raven, who was laying curled up next to Glenn surprisingly, lifts his head and glances towards the other group. It was by far the larger group seeing as the only people who took Rick's side was Glenn, Andrea, Amy, Merle, Daryl and himself. Raven had a feeling Carl would be over here too if it wasn't for his mother's death grip on his arm.

"Fuck em. They don't know the first thing about what they are going to need in order to survive this shit storm. They are still holed up on old rules and customs. If they can't learn to move on then they are only going to be left behind. Though I am pretty sure Carol would be over here if it wasn't for her husband."

The entire group stares at Amy in surprise. The soft spoken sister of the duo never talked much, and when she did it was usually respectful and soft.

"What? It's a new world out here, and we are going to need to learn how to take care of ourselves."

Laughing, Merle thumps the young blond on the shoulder. "Trust me girlie. Ed is going to get what's coming to him, promise."

The way the older hunter's cobalt eyes glint maliciously cause certain members of the group to shiver. Not that they could blame Merle. It was a known fact that Ed beats his wife.

Daryl, wanting to change the subject, shifts his body towards Andrea. "I want you and Amy to move your tents closer to ours. Where it is now is in no way good spot to defend yourselves in case something happens."

"Yeah, I agree with Darylina. We have been playing our cards close to our chests because we haven't known who we could trust, but this here tonight has proven it."

Raven, who was letting his protective magic settle against the beginning of their new pack, including Carol and Carl, purrs in contentment. This is why Mother pushed them to come here. She wanted their pack to grow.

It was passed midnight when Raven could sense the walkers coming. Lifting himself up to his paws, the panther gently pushes his wet nose against Daryl's stubbly face.

"Wha…? What is it Raven?" Daryl mumbles, squinting his eyes towards his boyfriend.

"Walkers are coming. I can sense them. A whole horde. They are almost here. Wake Rick."

Jerking upwards into a sitting position the hunter leans across the tent and wakes the ex-cop. "Officer Friendly, you need to get up. Now."

Rick, who was having a strange dream involving avocados, blinks blearily at the bearded hunter. "Why? What's going on?"

"Raven woke me up. I think he can smell walkers approaching us."

Light blue eyes blow wide in fear. "We need to wake the others! We need to get ready!"

Hearing screams come from outside the tent, Daryl gives Rick a grim look. "They're already here."

The early morning rays cast a bright light over the grotesque scene in front of them. Several mutilated bodies were sprawled out across the ground, blood seeping into the grass and painting the ground a dark crimson.

Merle, Raven, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Lori, Shane, Rick, Glenn, Andrea, Amy, Daryl, and Dale were the only ones left from the massacre.

"We need to move on. Bury our dead and leave. This place is obviously ill protected. We need to find somewhere that we can better protect without worrying that we are going to get attacked at every corner."

Rick's stern yet calming voice echoes around the camp. Dale listlessly nods his head heading towards the vehicles and making sure they were ready for the road. Amy, Andrea, Glenn and surprisingly Lori begin walking around the camp, picking up anything they could find and bringing it towards the RV.

Merle has his arm wrapped around Carol, gently whispering into her ear. The woman is shaking, holding Sophia tightly against her body. Merle was convincing her that she needed to be the one to put her old man out of his misery. The redneck knew it would help the abused mother move on.

Carl was stuck to his father's pants leg like glue. Rick was trying to placate the boy. To assure him that, at least for now, he was safe.

Daryl, Raven and Shane are going around the campsite, making sure their fallen camp-mates were actually dead and wouldn't come back with a taste for human flesh.

"If I was more alert then we wouldn't have to be doing this now. If only I would have sensed them sooner." Raven sulkily complains to Daryl over their bond.

Reaching down and scratching the panther behind his silky black ear, Daryl continues walking through the bodies, placing an arrow through each head. "Yeah but think of it this way, without all the extra people the group we have now will be easier to protect. Not to mention keep track of. Though I wish Queen Bitch or King Asshole would have died too."

Flicking his tail in amusement, Raven rubs his body against his boyfriend's strong legs. "It's true. Plus all of the pack is still alive. So I can't complain too much. Less people to feed also. And with almost all of the people left no big fans of Shane we can get stuff done easier without it always having to be a fight."

Staking the last corpse Daryl turns around and kneels next to Raven. Running his fingers through the blood matted fur, the hunter places his forehead against his lovers. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Shane, who was walking back towards where Lori was putting up their tent, stops and sneers at the kneeling duo. "If I didn't know better Dixon, I would swear your redneck ass was into bestiality." Smirking at the nasty glare sent to him, Shane continues his way back towards Lori, leaving him and begin digging the graves.

"That fucking bastard." Daryl growls after him. While he was in a relationship they had done nothing sexual together while Raven was in his panther form. For fucks sake, they have been together four years and they still haven't even had sex! A shit ton of other stuff, but sex? Those were still demons the duo was working through. And he would never push his lover into something he wasn't ready for. His walrus uncle left more scars than he knew or cared to remember.

"Don't listen to him. He's just angry and taking it out on you." Raven purrs, rubbing his nose against Daryl's cheek, laughing when it leaves behind a wet line.

"I know. That asshole just really gets to me."

"Well, if you want to we can try some stuff in my panther form. How kinky."

Flicking the panther on the nose while rolling his eyes, the Dixon stands up and brushes his jeans off. "You're an idiot."

Lolling his tongue out to the side of his mouth, Raven beams. "But you love me."

Casting his boyfriend a soft smile, Daryl begins to dig out graves for their fallen.

Rick, who finally managed to get Carl to go help Sophia around the camp, walks over to the youngest Dixon brother and his pet panther.

"Why are you the only one doing any digging? Where is Shane?" Rick questions.

"Well," Daryl wipes some sweat that had been building off his brow. "He walked off over in Lori's direction a bit ago."

Squinting, Rick's blue eyes survey the camp. "Neither of them are even in camp! Are that that fucking stupid or just ignorant?"

Curling his body around the ex-cop, Raven purrs quietly using his magic to help calm the agitated feelings in the other.

Feeling the tension slowly leave his body, Rick massages the large cat behind the ear. He doesn't know why his ex-wife and one best friend thought now would be the best time to shack up, but it really pisses him off.

"Whatever, if they are not back by the time we leave, we are leaving them behind." Rick growls.

Daryl laughs. "Damn there, not too friendly, huh officer?"

"Not when it comes to putting the rest of us in danger. It pisses me off that they would be so reckless."

Shrugging, Daryl passes the man a shovel before going back to digging himself. "That's how it has been the past couple of weeks. There aint no helping it. All I am saying is that if they become walker food because they were too careless then that is all on them."

Taking Rick's silence as agreement, the duo continue digging for several minutes before they are joined with Glenn.

"Sorry guys. I would have been over here helping sooner but I really wanted to get to the camp packed up and ready. If there is another horde like that one I would rather we be able to leave quickly instead of being sitting ducks again."

Tossing the Korean a shovel, the two wave it off. "It's fine Glenn. What are the others doing?"

"Amy and Andrea are making sure the kids are alright. Last night was tragic for all of us but Amy wants to make sure they won't be too badly affected. Dale is going over last minute maintenance on the RV. Merle is giving Carol a heart to heart. And Lori and Shane are off making asses of themselves, as usual."

Glenn hates giving that news to the ex-cop, but he knew Rick wanted an honest report. Why those two couldn't keep it in their pants right after so many were murdered and eaten in front of them he would never know.

And getting everything packed was a nightmare. They had to go through the things of people they had known just hours ago and try to find anything that they could salvage for later. It was horrifying. All the blood and bodies of the walkers. Some even had their entrails hanging out, the hot sun causing them to begin stinking.

It did not help that they had to pretend to be strong. Had to pretend like last night did not bother them. But the girls were so amazing. Putting on brave faces and talking things through with Sophia and Carl. It took a lot of guts and will.

"After we bury these bodies we are leaving. No need to worry about that."

Breathing a sigh of relief at Rick's words, Glenn nods. "Good."

"And we are going to start teaching each and every one of you how to defend yourselves and how to use weapons. Nothing like this ever needs to happen again."

Jumping at Daryl's unexpected words, the Korean jerks his head in determination. All he had last night to defend himself was a baseball bat. He was sure he had only gotten lucky. He was almost positive he was geek food a couple of times there. But he somehow managed to pull through.

Emerald eyes watch the three talking. Raven can feel each emotion roiling through his pack. And if there was one thing he would swear to do, it was to make sure those he claimed as pack members were safe.

He knew his magic was the only thing that kept Glenn alive last night.

They were back on the road. Merle driving, Daryl in the passenger seat, and Rick sitting in the back with Raven's head on his lap.

The rest of the group was inside Dale's RV, they had decided it would be safer to drive with only two vehicles, the Dixon's motorcycle not counting because it was put in the bed of the pickup.

The stretch of highway in front of them was long and empty, cars on the opposite side of the highway trying to get out of the city.

They were only on the road for about thirty minutes when the RV slowed to a stop.

Seeing Glenn jump out of the side door and walk back towards their truck, Daryl rolls down his window. "What is going on, city boy?"

Secretly smiling at the new nickname from the Dixon brothers, Glenn spreads his arm in a sweeping motion in front of him. "The highway is blocked off with cars. This wouldn't be a problem because we can find some spots to squeeze through, but the RV broke down. We are going to have to find a spare part to fix it."

Merle whistles, looking out his window towards the abundance of cars and vehicles littering the roads. "At least while we're here we can lot for some more supplies. Never know when we will need it down the road."

Nodding his head, Glenn agrees. "I'll go tell the others."

"This kind of puts a bummer on things. I thought we were actually going to get to go somewhere."

Raven, who was still resting his head against Rick's lap, feels his ears twitch. "Let him know it is okay. This is all meant to happen."

Merle and Daryl gives the large cat a quick look before discreetly nodding.

"No need to worry Officer Friendly. Just look at it as a chance to find some more things to help the group.

Grumbling, but seeing the truth in Merle's words, Rick gently lifts the panther's head and opens the door, letting Raven hop out before closing it behind himself.

Walking up to the rest of the group already standing outside the RV, they all form a loose circle.

"Okay, we find the old man's part and look for some stuff we can take. Sound good?" Merle questions. He isn't really too concerned because of all the stuff that have packed away in their bottomless bags but it never hurts to have extras. Especially with a group this size.

"I don't like it, it feels like a massive graveyard." Lori states, her hazel eyes jumping around at all the cars.

"Well that is just too bad missy, because like it or not these people are dead now. We aren't. I am sure they wouldn't mind us taking a look through their things if it meant us staying alive."

Glaring, but not disputing Merle's words, Lori walks off in a huff, Carl following behind her.

"Don't mind her," Rick tells the group. "She just gets pissy when she doesn't get her way."

Glenn snorts in amusement before listening to Dale as he explains to him and Shane what he needs.

Raven walks beside Daryl as the hunter makes his way through the wrecks. Stroking Raven's head as he peaks into gritty windows, Daryl hums slightly. "This place is a mess."

"Yes, but we can get the group more stuff."

"Yeah but what about in the future when we start pulling things from our bags and they get suspicious?"

"After the group is complete and we have our pack we will not need to worry about it. They will accept us just the way we are." Raven replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah? And what is up with you being all cuddly with Officer Friendly? Something you want to warn me about?"

"Oh please," Raven wags his tail under Daryl's nose. "I am just being nice. But you can't deny the connection you feel towards him too."

Chuckling sheepishly and stroking the length of Raven's body to make up for his accusation, Daryl grabs a small ice chest, going through the contents. "But he just divorced his wife after finding out he has been fucking his best friend. I don't think now is the time to try anything funny with him."

Pawing through a suitcase left on the ground, Raven growls slightly at his boyfriend. "I never said we had to jump him right this instant. At the moment he needs friends and people he can lean on. If me allowing him to pet me and be cuddly is what will help heal him, that is what I will offer."

Smiling down at his lover, Daryl lightly flicks his ear. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were probably an animal's rights activist in a past life." Rick's string baritone says.

Daryl, who was so engrossed in his conversation with Raven that he didn't notice the other approaching, jumps slightly. "That could be true."

Rick squats down next to the black cat. "I still want to know how you got him so tame."

Cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment, the archer scratches his lover behind the ear. "I wouldn't say I tamed him, more like I have showed him I have more to offer him than my body as a meal."

"Yes. Like really great blow jobs. Though I don't mind when you let me eat you."

Coughing awkwardly to cover his choked laugh, Daryl swallows down a surge of arousal at Raven's words. God, who knew his sweet little kitty cat could be so kinky when no one else could hear him? Merle really had corrupted him. Though it was his fault for leaving Raven home alone with Merle when he had to go into town. Walking in on Merle coaching Raven on the good things involving sex while watching porn was one memory he wanted erased.

"It must be something good then, if he hasn't tried to attack any of us yet."

Daryl shrugs. "Naw, he just likes y'all too. Well, not Lori, Shane, or Dale but the rest of ya."

Rick's blue eyes widen in astonishment. "Really? He likes me? How can you tell?"

"Well, even though he lets Glenn pet him and will go up to him on occasion, have you seen him act the way he does towards you with anyone else? Besides me and Daryl of course."

Thinking back on it Rick has to shake his head. The panther usually stays glued to the younger Dixon's side. He never curled up against any of the other group members either. Huh.

"I wonder w-" Rick starts but is interrupted when Dale cuts him off with a shriek.

"A horde is coming! Hide!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia is scared. Her little legs are burning from the effort it took to carry her this far. Her instincts tell her to run.

Run.

Run.

So she does. She runs, clutching her stuffed toy tightly to her chest, Sophia runs. Over branches, over rocks, and mounds of leaves.

She doesn't stop; even when she hears Rick yelling her name.

She just keeps running.

Run.

Run.

Run and hide like you do when daddy gets home late, smelling like the bad stuff and mommy tells you it is going to be alright. Run like you do when daddy tells you you're his precious little girl.

Run.

Run.

Sophia runs. She doesn't stop even when her lungs burn, screaming at her to take a break. Sophia knows what it means to take a break. It means pain. But in this new world, with the bad dead things, it means death. So much worse than what daddy used to do to mommy, and when mommy couldn't protect her, herself.

So Sophia runs, and runs, and runs, until she finds a little tiny hole just big enough to fit her body into. And she shuffles inside. The motions familiar. She used to hide inside the cubby hole at home, when daddy came home late at night. Mommy said that daddy loved them. Sophia is happy daddy turned into a bad dead thing and mommy killed him.

Sophia likes Merle. He's strong, and nice, and never smells like the bad stuff. Neither of the Dixon brother's do.

Sophia falls asleep thinking about what it would be like to have Merle as a daddy instead.

\-----

When Sophia wakes up, it's not to a dead bad thing, but to a wet nose poking against her cheek. Opening her eyes, Sophia giggles slightly at the coldness of it.

That is, until she is staring into the giant emerald eyes of a panther.

Freezing like a mouse caught by a snake, Sophia holds her breath. She is scared again. Though her fear soon fades when the big car does something unexpected.

He licks her.

Giggling, Sophia pushes the muzzle of the cat away. "Stop it kitty." She says, her voice rough from the strain of crying.

Raven's head cocks to the side in concern, and he nuzzles his head into her stomach gently, trying to warm up her chilled body.

Giggling, Sophia hugs the giant cat, grabbing fistfuls of fur. "Kitty!" She squeals quietly.

Raven gently nips her t shirt between his large fangs, and pulls her out of her tinny hiding spot. Shivering in the morning dew, Sophia cuddles next to the black cat.

"Kitty, can you take me back to mommy, please?" Sophia politely begs the big cat, her large blue eyes taking on a wet sheen.

Raven's heart lurches. Lowering himself towards the ground, he motions with his head for the small girl to climb onto his back. Sophia, not used to such a thing, awkwardly scrambles onto the back of the predator, and grabs silken fur between her fists.

"Okay kitty, let's find mommy."

Shifting his weight from side to side, in order to make sure the young girl would not fall off, Raven begins making his way back towards the group of survivors.

\------

"Do you think Raven will actually be able to find Sophia?" Rick questions the younger Dixon.

Daryl, who was inspecting his arrows, stops to pin the ex-sheriff with a serious look. "Listen Officer Friendly. There is no one I trust more than Raven to find Sophia. If he is not back by noon then we will start sending search parties to look for her, until then we are all keeping our asses here. No clue what is in those woods."

Sighing, Rick glances back towards the forest. It was only the previous day that Sophia ran off, and Raven had ran off after her. Daryl had told the group to give the cat twenty-four hours before sending a search party, and they had reluctantly agreed.

Rick just wanted something to do. He wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing when others were in trouble, it was why he joined the force.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Daryl's voice cut through the entire group, and multiple heads shot towards the forest.

A large black panther was making its way towards them, a small girl atop its' back.

"See Officer Friendly, I told you you had nothing to worry about."

Carol was the first to sprint towards the duo, pulling Sophia towards her and dropping down towards her knees so she could cuddle her daughter to her chest.

"Never, I repeat, never do that to me again. I love you so much. I thought I had lost you." Carol was crying, she was not ashamed to admit; and it was not an attractive sight.

Turning towards the panther, the mother wrapped him into her hug also.

"Thank you so, so much Raven. I don't know what I would have done without my little girl."

The panther's tail only flicks slightly.

\------

"So you got to be a big hero today, huh?" Daryl teases the blushing ebony haired male beneath him.

"Oh shut up. You know as well as I do that if I hadn't have gone after her, you or Merle would have. And that search would have lasted for days." Raven rolls his emerald eyes at his boyfriend, crossing his arms across his chest.

Peppering kisses up his neck, Daryl lightly nips the other's ear. "Your point?"

Gasping slightly in arousal, Raven pushes his hips towards Daryl's, grinding his erection into the equal hardness of the hunters. "No point. Just facts."

Daryl smirks at the lust blown pupils of his boyfriend, he loves seeing the other come undone like this. "I think your good deed deserves a reward, don't you?" He questions, licking a line from the bottom of his throat to the tip of his ear.

Shivering in lust, Raven can only nod mutely. "Good, because I know the perfect way to reward you."

Daryl had just dropped to his knees when the two heard the telltale signs of someone walking through the forest, and heading towards them.

"Fuck! Aint nobody heard of privacy around here?" Daryl groans, watching as his boyfriend sulkily transforms back into his panther form.

Though, between the bond Raven and Daryl share, neither are too mad when they notice it is Rick who interrupted them.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol holds Sophia tightly against her chest, her light blue eyes flicking between the arguing males in the group.  
"What we should do is continue along this road to D.C. They are supposed to have safe areas set up with military protection!" Shane growls at Rick, his meaty hands balled into tight fists.  
"Do you honestly think that is a good idea?" Rick questions, his eyes boring into the dark ones of his former best friend's. "Do you really?"  
Clenching and unclenching his fists, Shane jerks his head in a nod. "Yes, I do! I have been leading this group longer than you have been in it Rick. I think I should know what's best for it!"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rick twists on his foot and begins stalking into the woods where he last saw Daryl and Raven head. "Fine. You take who wants to go with you to D.C. but I am taking the ones who want to actually stand a chance at living to find a safe shelter."  
Ignoring Laurie's spluttering, and Shane's growl of rage, Rick makes his way through the wooded forest.  
Ducking under branches, and being mindful of where he steps, Rick finally finds Daryl and Raven.  
"Shane is trying to get the group to head to D.C." Rick gripes, running a hand through his hair in agitation.  
"Well that's the biggest pile of stupid bullshit I've heard all day." Daryl replies, an eyebrow cocked.  
"You're telling me. I tried to convince them that finding a safe place would be best. I have no doubts that this apocalypse won't end soon, and I think we will need a place to stay while we wait." Rick explains, squatting down to pet Raven in an attempt to soothe his frustration.  
Raven purrs at the ex-cop, rubbing his furred face into the sturdy chest.  
Rick grins down at the black cat, his anger already melting off of him.  
"If that idiot wants to leave, let him. He can take his little followers with him. It's not like it is written in stone that we all have to stick together." Daryl grunts. "Be easier to feed everyone too. Less arguments and fights."  
Dipping his head in agreement, Rick gently rubs Raven's silken ear between his fingers, enjoying the satin feel.  
"I agree. The only thing that I'm worried about is Lori trying to take Carl with her."  
"Well, if Queen Bitch tries that, we will just have Andrea beat her over the head. Carl is old enough to decide where he wants to go." Daryl snips. "The apocalypse is enough for any kid to become an adult."  
Sighing, Rick stands up and gives the hunter a tired look. "I agree. I just wish that he could have been a kid for a little longer."  
Daryl places a hand on Rick's shoulder while Raven rubs against his legs in a gesture of comfort.  
"Maybe when we find a place to call our own, we will be able to let him have some form of childhood. Until then, we are going to have to treat him as an adult."  
"I know." Rick sighs.  
"Let's head back before anyone gets any ideas while we're gone."  
Complacently nodding, Rick trudges after Daryl, thankful for the calming presence of both hunter and panther.  
\---  
"You are not taking my son with you!" Lori screeches at Rick.  
Rick pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the headache he feels coming on due to the continued shrill screams of Lori.  
"Carl is not just your son, Lori. He is both of ours. And he is old enough to decide who he wants to go with." Rick tries to calmly explain to his ex-wife. Losing his temper with her had never helped in the past and it would certainly not help now.  
"Fine!" Lori says, throwing her hands up in the air. "We will let Carl decide then!"  
Turning towards Carl, who had remained silent during their fight, Lori gives him a soft look. "Who do you want to go with sweetie?"  
Carl glances between his mother and father. Taking in his mother's barely concealed rage, and his father's openly honest look, standing beside his father is Daryl and his pet panther Raven.  
Carl doesn't know how his dad had did it, but he earned the friendship of the two rather quickly. Daryl and Raven were excellent hunters, and the older Dixon, Merle was too. While before his dad had joined their group the Dixon's had never been rude to him, they were kind of distant.  
Now though, they gave the young Grimes veiled concerned and paternal looks.  
Shane, who had been teaching Carl lots of neat tricks, had begun to become over bearing. He was constantly trying to make Carl do things with him. Carl thinks it was an attempt to get Carl to remain on Shane's side and distance himself from his father.  
His father though, he had been openly understanding and supportive of Carl. He had even begun to teach him how to hold a knife and shoot a gun! Things his mother and Shane had refused to do.  
All in all, Carl felt safer with his father and the Dixons.  
"I want to go with dad." Carl says with confidence.  
\---  
The shit storm lasted for an hour. But after it was over Lori had calmed down enough to snap at the group that she was not leaving Carl.  
It then started another argument on where they were heading. Rick and Shane both weren't giving up their positions and arguments and finally it was Carol who snapped.  
"Obviously Rick has the Dixons on his side. It would be better to follow Rick, that way we can stay fed and safe."  
The people in the group stare at Carol, shocked, but they slowly grumble their assertion.  
"Fine, but when this goes south, I don't want to hear anyone bitching." Shane growls at the group before storming off.  
Rick rolls his eyes. "I think I saw a path leading to a farm. We could probably stay there for a few days while we recuperate from our loses. Daryl and Merle will probably be able to lead us there."  
"Of course Office Friendly." Merle smirks.


End file.
